


Atlas' Last Stand

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Always, Atlas - Freeform, Black paladin Shiro, Other, Post Season 7, Shiro misses his lion, paladin bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: With the universe on his shoulders, Shiro says good-bye to an old friend.





	Atlas' Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get something out after Season 7. I'll proof it again tomorrow.

Shiro always knew he’d die before natural causes could get him. 

He first thought he’d die in the arena, then later in Haggar’s labs or during his battles alongside the paladins. He lost his body fighting Zarkon, but he lived on in the infinity of Voltron’s quintessence. His soul was transferred into a dying clone body before he was frozen, beaten, and drained of his quintessence. At any one of those times, he could have died.

Another day, had been his matra. Not today.

But today came.

The Lions of Voltron lay scattered across the alien battlefield, their paladins unconscious and vulnerable as Sincline readied for the final blow. Shiro already ordered the evacuation of the Atlas, including the bridge crew. He’d need to stay to maintain the defenses long enough for Atlas to hug Sincline and accept its power, and though Shiro could eject, he wouldn’t be able to escape the blast radius.

His last thoughts would always be of the paladins, of Keith. He’d remember the way Keith’s toned hips fit against his, how those warm lips felt pressed against his own, how Keith smelled of the desert, of sand and the sun and the charred scent of a new campfire.

But his second-to-last thoughts drifted to Black. He’d always lament not being worthy of the lion again. He battled Zarkon and retrieved the Black Bayard, only to lose it the first time he used it. Keith took over, proud and true, and never complained about having to pilot Black. In fact, Keith embraced Black, but Shiro saw the way Keith’s eyes drifted every so often back to Red with longing and affection.  

The way Lance’s eyes followed not just Allura but also Blue.

The way Allura would have excelled in the top position on the Atlas, comfortable and confident in command of a battleship crew.

But Shiro hadn’t felt Black’s soothing presence in his chest, its deep, rich purr in his mind since he returned to a physical form. He wondered why the lion had forsaken him after it saved his quintessence, but he respected the lion’s choice. After all, Shiro chose Keith as well.

But Shiro would always lament that Black never reached out to him again, never tried to reforge the bond they once shared. 

Of course, he’d never reached out to Black, either. The lion chose its paladin, and if Black wanted him, it would have sought him, or so believed. Perhaps that had been fear. Perhaps cowardness. Perhaps regret. 

Sincline’s magenta glow shone on Atlas’ screens as the battleship rocked at terminal velocity toward Lotor. Shiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes slipped shut.

_I’m sorry, Black. Protect them for me._

He’d die for Voltron. He’d die before natural causes could take him, but on the surface of the alien planet, a single energy signature came back online. The great expanse of space soothed his soul.

Shiro opened his eyes to meet the dual yellow lights that soared to greet him.

A single word echoed in his mind like an exasperated sigh.

 _Finally_.

Shiro smiled at his lion. 

Another day.


End file.
